


Wash It All Away

by orphan_account



Series: One-shots [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Humor, M/M, dont ask me what this is idek, mickey still doesn't get social media, strange behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: essentially a 'hey, you fucked my boyfriend, wanna go on a date?' au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is, but here.

Mickey never expected his boyfriend to say: “I fucked someone else”, but that was exactly what was happening right now.  
  
    ‘What the _fuck_?!’ he shouted as he threw a pillow at his boyfriend, Jake.  
  
    Underneath all of the rage, he felt a slight twinge of joy and smugness when it smacked him right in the face. Jake flinched before looking down at the ground, clearly ashamed of himself. As he fucking well should be.  
  
    They’re together for a year and they’re almost moving in together, and Jake goes and pulls _this shit_? His first proper relationship ever, and it’s a complete bust. It’s not like Mickey expected it to last forever and ever, but at least to not be cheated on would be nice. It’s not even as if Jake isn’t getting it on a regular basis; why the fuck would he even need to go somewhere else?  
  
    Instead of addressing any of these points, Mickey stuttered out something that even he didn’t expect to come out of his mouth, ‘What does he look like?!’ When Jake merely gaped at Mickey, he continued, ‘Show me a _fucking_ picture!’  
  
    Somehow it hurt even more when Jake opened up Facebook. They were fucking _Facebook friends_. It wasn’t even some random guy; Jake knew this douchebag. At least…he assumed he did. Mickey wasn’t really sure how the whole Facebook thing worked, and how much you had to know someone before you added them. He didn’t have Facebook, so he didn’t bother to learn these things. Jesus Christ, was that a mistake, because it seemed to be a hook-up ground where his boyfriend went trolling for dick.  
  
    When he handed the phone to Mickey, he glared down at the stupid fucking redheaded fucker who fucked _his_ fucking boyfriend. The stupid asshole with…pretty nice red hair…and cute freckles…and kind of a ridiculously appealing smile.  
  
    ‘You couldn’t have at least fucked someone who wasn’t crazily attractive?! Fuck you, even I would fuck this dude.’ Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. ‘And maybe I fucking _will_! See how you like that, you piece of shit.’  
  
    Jake frowned. ‘You’re _what_?’  
  
    ‘Yeah, where does this prick live? I think I’m going to head over there and give him a piece of my mind, and then offer a piece of this ass.’  
  
    ‘Mickey, you can’t,’ Jake scoffed. ‘He wouldn’t—’  
  
    Mickey glowered at his ex-boyfriend as rage bubbled beneath the surface. ‘Oh, so he’s good enough for you, but he’s _too_ good for me?’  
  
    ‘Mickey—’  
  
    ‘No, fuck off. Give me his fucking address.’  
  
    Jake, clearly worried that Mickey was going through some kind of psychotic break, wrote it down for him and gave him the piece of paper. As Mickey headed towards the door, he tried to stop him again, but Mickey interrupted him.  
  
    ‘I want your stuff outta here and your key on the counter when I get back.’  
  
    And with that, he slammed the door behind him and headed off to Ian _fucking_ Gallagher’s apartment.  
  


* * *

  
Ian groaned as he awoke to rapid, angry knocking on his door. He squinted at the light for a moment, trying to let himself adjust before he moved fucking anywhere. His brain was still screaming to go back to bed since this was the last day of the weekend before he had to go back to fucking work, and he had had a late night last night, but the knocking won out and he rolled out of bed. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt as a big fuck-off to whoever was at the door. Maybe they’d see he was in no mood to be bothered.  
  
    He opened the door, ready to give whoever was behind it a piece of his mind when he saw a cute, angry looking man on the other side. ‘Uh, hi…’  
  
    The angry man’s eyes drifted down Ian’s bare torso and he muttered to himself, ‘You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.’  
  
    Ian frowned, not really sure how to respond to that, but before he could, the man continued.  
  
    ‘You fucked my boyfriend.’  
  
    Ian knew this man expected him to widen his eyes or gasp or appear scandalised in some way, but Ian was just…not surprised. Not that he knowingly fucked anyone’s boyfriend, but guys often had shitty behaviours and morals when sex was on the table, and didn’t disclose everything they should. So, instead of the expected reaction, he only sighed.  
  
    ‘What’s his name?’  
  
    The guy scowled. ‘Jake Harrison.’  
  
    Ian squinted for a moment, trying to remember. ‘Oh, yeah, last night. Sorry, man, he didn’t say anything about having a boyfriend, and it says he’s single on Facebook, so…’  
  
    ‘Fucking Facebook,’ the man muttered to himself, before asking, ‘You wanna get lunch or something?’  
  
     _Now_ Ian was shocked. Angry, betrayed boyfriends showing up on his doorstep seemed to be a regular occurrence for him, but not once did they ask him out. ‘Excuse me? Are you…are you asking me out?’  
  
    The guy shrugged. ‘Yeah.’  
  
    ‘I…I fucked your boyfriend; aren’t you mad at me?’  
  
    ‘Ain’t your fault if you didn’t know. Besides, you don’t seem like a bad dude and also you’re pretty fuckin’ attractive, so, you wanna or not?’  
  
    Ian found himself gaping, staring into those gorgeous blue eyes in a bit of a shocked daze. He had no idea what the proper way to respond to this was, so he just decided to follow what his mind, heart, and dick was telling him to do.  
  
    ‘Okay…let me change and we can go.’ He headed over to his bedroom. At the last second, he poked his head out to see the guy waiting on his couch, already making himself comfortable. He smirked a little before calling out, ‘Hey, what’s your name, by the way?’  
  
    ‘Mickey. Milkovich.’  
  
    Ian nodded to himself before responding, ‘Ian Gallagher.’  
  
    ‘I know. Now hurry it up, Gallagher.’  
  


* * *

  
It was around 2am that Jake got a snapchat from Mickey. For a moment, he had some hope that maybe he was asking for a drunken hookup or maybe he was apologising, but when he opened it, he was pretty disappointed and surprised by what he saw.  
  
    It was a selfie of Ian and Mickey, lying in bed with sweaty chests bare. There was a hickey or two on each of them and they were both grinning smugly. The caption read: _Suck it, dickhead._  
  
    Well, Jake supposed, guess Mickey proved him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the swing of things! So I wrote this short thing to try and get to finishing prompts and WIPs and other stuffff 
> 
> Not open for prompts atm, but here's my Tumblr:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis


End file.
